


i'll wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love, love

by voxofthevoid



Series: Hungry Hearts [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Sex, D/s, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Human Victor Nikiforov, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn with a hint of Plot, Sex Toys, Switching, Vampire Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid
Summary: It’s Viktor’s birthday, and Yuuri plans to return the favor from November with interest.“Please!” Viktor bit out, obviously fighting not to thrust his hips. “Yuuri, fuck, please, let me inside you, I’ll make it good, you’ll feel so good, please–”Yuuri bore down on Viktor’s cock, gritting his teeth at the burning stretch. It cut off Viktor’s rushed pleas, his voice trailing into a high-pitched moan that had Yuuri clenching hard around his head. Viktor bucked up, pushing hard into Yuuri, and he had to brace himself on Viktor’s chest as he was filled fast and hard with the whole heated length of Viktor’s cock.“Oh,” he breathed, shuddering. “Oh, god, Vitya.”Viktor thrust up, desperation etched into every tense muscle that bunched and bulged, hot and sweaty under his roaming hands. He leaned forward, lifting his hips until Viktor was nearly all the way out, and dug his nails into broad shoulders, stopping short of drawing blood.“Be still,” he growled when Viktor tried to buck again. “Be good for me, Vitya.”





	1. Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillmadaboutpetra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillmadaboutpetra/gifts).



> **A quick note before you read:** This fic has Yuuri wearing a skirt and blouse, and later, lingerie. I did not and will not tag this as cross-dressing. Clothes don’t have gender. If that’s not your thing, give this fic a pass.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

Yuuri dressed in the guest room.

He could still hear Viktor through two doors and the distance in between, soft footsteps that that slowed and sped with no regularity. If Yuuri stood motionless and listened, he could make out the uneven rhythm of his breathing, the slight quickening of his heartbeat. The anticipation in them was audible, painting an image in Yuuri’s mind of Viktor, handsome in a sleek black shirt, pacing the floor of their bedroom, biting his smile as he waited for Yuuri.

It roused the nerves he’d been trying so hard to push down all day long.

He must be expecting Yuuri to dress in the suit Viktor bought for him, a somewhat belated birthday gift that was appreciated even though it couldn’t compare to what Viktor’s _real_ gift had been. The suit now lay spread on the bed before Yuuri, dark grey with a blue tie. It looked nice. Viktor had good taste and an eye for beauty.

Yuuri just had other ideas.

He smoothed down the skirt he wore, the edge of it barely brushing his knee. It’d been a while since he’d worn one; not since his first month in Hasetsu if memory served. It felt nice, free and airy. His blouse was deep blue, tucked into the black skirt. Black mesh stockings had already been pulled on, knee-high and leaving a strip of bare skin visible.

He was almost ready. He was also stalling.

A dark brown wig, longer and wavier than the one he’d lent Viktor in Hasetsu, stared at him from the bed. A tube of red lipstick gleamed beside it.

All Yuuri had to do was put on the wig, put on his shoes, and go to Viktor.

He remembered quite the well the way Viktor had reacted to Yuuri in a wig. The memory never failed to bring a smile to his face.

Now if only that made it less nerve-wracking to go out and face Viktor’s expectations.

It was strange, really. Viktor never demanded that Yuuri give him anything but who he was, the good and the bad and the monstrous. He made it easy, even exciting, for Yuuri to strip himself off his barriers and let himself be seen. It figured that it was now, when Yuuri was opting to dress up and _impress_ , that he got cold feet.

He didn’t know how long he stood there staring at the wig.

It was a dull thud from the bedroom that snapped him out of it.

He was confused for a moment, senses straining as he realized Viktor had stopped pacing. His breathing was louder though. Yuuri cocked his head at the closed door, concentrating hard.

After a few seconds, he heard what must be the rustling of sheets and breathy laugher.

A slow _Yuuuri_ followed, whisper-soft and so, so fond.

“Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, a response that went unheard.

He grabbed the wig.

There was a small vanity in the bathroom, and Yuuri tried not to look at anything but his head while he pinned the wig in place and arranged the locks. He had a good idea of how he looked in these clothes, but at no occasion in the past had his appearance truly mattered so much. Hunting humans was easy after all this time, hardly cause for concern.

Viktor could never be compared.

Yuuri was half-tempted to go back and put on the suit except that nothing would change. He’d still be dressing up and trying to impress Viktor. He’d still end up in front of a too-small mirror, stealing glimpses at himself.

In the end, he caved and gave himself a once-over. He looked decent enough. He was barely a twinkling star to Viktor’s blazing sun, but that didn’t matter. All that did was that that beautiful sun would choose to love this star.

And he would. For better or for worse, Yuuri was certain of that much.

It was just some nice clothes and a dinner date. He could do this. He wanted to do this.

He heard a sigh, loud enough that it rose above the rabbit-beat of Viktor’s heart.

Viktor was being so patient for him, waiting in the bedroom like Yuuri had told him to and not peeking. He should reward him.

Yuuri rushed out of the bathroom, stopping to put on a pair of flat pumps. He grabbed the lipstick from the bed, tucking it in the crook of his palm as he finally left to join Viktor.

Outside the bedroom door, he stopped but didn’t give himself time to hesitate more.

“Vitya!”

Viktor was quick to answer. Yuuri heard him rush to the door, all long strides and racing beats.

The door flew open. Yuuri was hit with the full force of a sweet heart-shaped smile that froze in place, pretty and blank, when Viktor really saw Yuuri.

He waited, left hand a fist around the lipstick, only barely not crushing it.

Viktor didn’t speak. He didn’t even breathe.

Yuuri took a step forward.

Viktor stepped back, expression still frozen.

Yuuri took another step, Viktor backing off in perfect tandem, and closed the door behind them.

“Vitya.”

A garbled noise was his answer.

“Vitya, why are you running away?”

“I’m not,” Viktor managed to gasp, maybe responding to the anxious note in Yuuri’s voice.

“Oh?” Yuuri closed the distance between him in a flash, stopping close enough to feel Viktor’s delicious warmth. “Are you sure?”

Viktor made a sound like he was dying.

“You’re so pretty,” Viktor breathed, lifting a hand slowly to Yuuri’s face. Fingers hesitantly grasped a strand of the wig. “Is this real?”

Yuuri huffed a laugh, more relief than amusement.

“You like it then?”

Viktor’s expression morphed into sheer incredulity. He took Yuuri by the shoulders, looking intently into his eyes.

“Yuuri, you’re so gorgeous, I’m half-convinced this is a dream. Or the afterlife. Maybe I’m dead and you’re an angel.”

“Vitya, darling, I’m a vampire. It’s hard to get any father from angel than that.”

Viktor shook his head, eyes still wide.

It was ridiculous. Yuuri couldn’t stop grinning.

It also gave him the courage to take one of Viktor’s hands from his shoulder and press the lipstick to it. His fingers closed around the tube loosely, Viktor not even bothering to take his eyes off their darting exploration of Yuuri’s body.

“Vitya.” No response. “ _Vitya_.”

“Huh? Um, yes?”

Yuuri nudged Viktor’s hand, smiling with a little too much teeth.

“Put this on me.”

Finally, Viktor looked down at what he held. It was rewarding to see his breath catch at the cherry red lipstick.

“Uhhh…”

“Come on, Vitya.”

Viktor took the lipstick from him with fingers that shook with the faintest of tremors. Viktor didn’t break eye contact as he fumbled with the tube, the cap falling to the floor with a sharp clang. Viktor raised his hand, the other one coming to cup Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri closed his eyes for the first touch on his lips. Viktor managed to keep his hand more or less steady as he painted Yuuri’s lips, inching the tip along his mouth with a delicate care that was incongruous with the heavy breathing that echoed in the space between them.

It was hard to hold back a smile and not ruin Viktor’s hard work.

Viktor finished the upper lip and made it halfway through the lower one before he snapped.

Yuuri didn’t have time to react when the lipstick vanished and was replaced by a fine pair of lips that pressed against his, wet and insistent. His gasp was swallowed and his eyes, flashing open, met with Viktor’s own wide ones, dark with a familiar lust. Yuuri shivered at the warm hand that slid over his nape, keeping him firmly in place as Viktor kissed him like he was drowning and Yuuri was air.

It was intoxicating, and Yuuri couldn’t help but be swept up in the heat of Viktor’s mouth.

Viktor grabbed his hips, something fell to the floor, and Yuuri regained his senses.

He didn’t push Viktor away. The warmth and scent of his presence was too sweet, and it was much better to see the way he gasped and fluttered when Yuuri caught a fistful of hair and _pulled_.

“Naughty Vitya,” Yuuri scolded, the effect half-lost in t he hoarseness of his voice, thick with want. “That’s not what I told you to do.”

Viktor flashed him a smirk that might have been smooth if it hadn’t been so desperate.

“No regrets.”

Yuuri meaningfully glanced down at the slight bulge in Viktor’s pants.

“I can see that. I could make you.”

Viktor swallowed, audible.

“Make me what?”

Yuuri pressed a grin to the chiseled curve of Viktor’s cheek.

“Regret.” He pulled back. A red imprint was left behind, bright and shapeless. “Look, now, you’ve made messes of us both. You should clean it up.”

“Yuuuuri! It doesn’t matter. We don’t need to go out. It’s not really my birthday anyway.”

Viktor took advantage of Yuuri’s slackened grip to sidle closer, shamelessly grinding against him. He lowered his face, mouthing at Yuuri’s ear, voice low and tempting as he spoke.

“We can stay right here–” Viktor punctuated the words with a sharp jerk of his hips. “–just like this. We can–”

“Hm, no.”

It was nothing short of adorable to see Viktor be stunned into silence as Yuuri let him go and backed away.

“But Yuuri–”

“No, it’s not your birthday, but that’s tomorrow on Christmas, and no decent restaurant is going to be open. We’re not the most conventional lovers, but I’ll be damned if I don’t take you out on a proper date for your birthday.”

A shocked Viktor was cute, but a Viktor torn between pouting and blushing was even cuter.

Yuuri was a blessed creature.

He wanted to go to Viktor and kiss him senseless, but he had precious little self-control and stopping Viktor from seducing him into abandoning their plans had already eaten most of it. He wouldn’t last another close encounter.

“I’ll get some wipes,” Yuuri said into the pregnant silence. “You, er, try to salvage that lipstick?”

He was sure his face was a mess. Viktor’s sure was, with lipstick smeared all around his mouth, and a kiss mark high on his cheek. It kind of made Yuuri want to pin him down and kiss him all over, until the red of his bruises were smothered under another layer of crimson.

No, not yet.

Viktor adjusted himself in his pants, his gaze a piercing hot challenge on Yuuri all the while. But he obediently bent to pick up the tube, and Yuuri summoned the self-discipline to look away from the bubbly curve of Viktor’s ass and flee the room.

 

~

 

They were late but not too late.

The restaurant, recommended by Phichit and approved by Viktor, was nice and cozy, tucked between a boutique and a spa. There were Christmas decorations everywhere, and people all bundled up in layers of clothes. Viktor was too, wearing a thick coat and thicker gloves. Yuuri got some strange looks for his decidedly un-insulated apparel but he ignored them in favor of the appreciative ones Viktor shot him every few seconds.

“It’s been a while since I’ve dressed this way,” Yuuri said while they waited for their order. Only one of them was going to eat, but Yuuri had ordered something small anyway for normalcy’s sake.

“You’re beautiful,” Viktor praised, so disarmingly sincere that Yuuri had to duck his head and hide.

“I – thank you.”

When he looked back up, it was to find Viktor visibly pleased at the compliment being accepted.

“You usually wear this out to hunt, don’t you?”

“Oh? Uh, yeah. It’s the only time I try to make myself attractive. I’ve told you, right, that it’s easier than pure violence?”

Viktor nodded, something sour crossing his expression. It was always good to know that he was as bad as Yuuri about this.

“Don’t be jealous, Vitya,” Yuuri purred. “I have you now, all that I need is right here in my grasp.”

The effect was instantaneous. Viktor brightened, shining like a sun amidst the dim lights. Yuuri basked in it and didn’t think about how long any of this would last.

“You don’t need to, you know.”

“Hm? Yes, I already said that.”

“No, Yuuri, not the feeding. Making yourself attractive. You don’t need to do anything for that. You’re already the most gorgeous man on earth.”

 _Look in a mirror_ , Yuuri almost said before biting it down with a sigh. He had no intention of starting this argument again. Neither of them ever won. At least the make-up sex was great.

“You’re biased,” he simply said. “And I like it. It’s fun, different.”

Viktor arched a perfectly dyed brow, sardonic down to the quirk of his lips.

“Like a game, you mean. Cat and mouse, maybe.”

“Rude, Vitya. I don’t play with my food.”

“Liar,” Viktor shot back. “You play with me.”

“You’re not food, sweetheart. You’re my pet. And pets need attention.”

Viktor blushed a pretty, pretty pink. 

Yuuri wanted to eat him whole.

The waiter arrived before the conversation could escalate, thought Viktor remained faintly flushed even after they’d left. There was neither shyness nor shame in him, only a need that Yuuri could read even with Viktor’s eyes firmly fixed on his food.

Yuuri wondered what he was thinking of. Viktor seemed in no hurry to share, turning instead to his food with such focus that Yuuri instantly knew it was fake. For some time, he only watched as Viktor dug in with an apparent enjoyment that hid something indefinable.

Well, maybe not indefinable. Not even untouchable, as Yuuri found out when an unchecked impulse found him with his foot pressed flush to Viktor’s crotch.

Viktor made a choking noise.

Yuuri waited to ascertain that he was not actually choking, leg held stock still. And sure enough, Viktor didn’t even cough, only sat frozen with his hands tight around the utensils. Slowly, laboriously, he raised his eyes to Yuuri.

They were blown wide, liquid and hot.

Yuuri wriggled his toes.

“Yu–” Viktor bit out, voice too high in that single keened syllable. Yuuri waited, but no more words came. He tried to shape his expression into something like a question, tucking away the hunger roaring through his body. It must have worked because Viktor colored again and gave a quick, tiny nod.

Yuuri pretended to sip a glass of wine and gently massaged Viktor’s hardening cock with his foot.

He didn’t know what he was doing. He couldn’t even begin to fathom why he was doing what he was doing.

Public sex had never ever been anywhere remotely close to his areas of interest. He’d been to clubs that catered to their kind, places that had been breaking the mores and morality humans beings held tight to since their conception. He’d seen a lot; vampires feeding on warm, bare bodies that writhed in their arms, shifters coupling on the floor in forms that blended human and animal, sweetly smiling fae enchanting hapless mortals that later left as mindless husks. He’d seen it all and never felt a spark of interest.

Admittedly, teasing Viktor with a footjob in relative privacy did not quite compare to any of that spectacle, but it was curious that Yuuri felt the need to do it in the first place.

At least Viktor didn’t seem to mind. The sweat beading on his brow and the heady musk of arousal in the air proved as much.

Unbidden, an image flashed; Viktor trapped on Yuuri’s teeth in the middle of a crowded bar, squirming and screaming in tandem with the unnatural pleasure wrecking his body.

He…didn’t really know how to feel about that.

He shifted, dick starting to stir. He lowered the leg messing with Viktor, smiling a little at his swiftly muffled whine. Yuuri arranged his skirt back over his thighs, surreptitiously pressing his palm to his dick before it withdrew.

Or maybe not so subtly, since Viktor was staring at him with knowing eyes and a parted mouth.

“The sooner you finish,” Yuuri told him, pointedly glancing at the food. “The sooner we can go home.”

Viktor made a low, throaty noise, and shoveled a forkful of rice into his mouth.

He did not finish the food.

Some sadistic part of Yuuri that only seemed to come to life when Viktor looked at him with such neediness was inclined to insist that he did, make him wait until he was squirming in his seat, the food tasteless on his tongue. But the rest of him – most of him – was just as desperate, just as close to being reduced to a shifting, restless mess of want, and so he was as glad as Viktor, maybe more, to pay and leave before he dragged Viktor into the closest alcove.

They took a cab home.

Yuuri vaguely remembered that he’d had other plans. He’d read somewhere that snowball fights were romantic.

It was hard to think of any of that when he had Viktor plastered to his side, breathing into his neck and stealing kisses every other minute. His hand lay on Yuuri’s thigh, finger tips dipping under the skirt every few minutes, gliding scandalously high before retreating to clench hard around the flesh of Yuuri’s knees.

Yuuri spent the whole ride half-hard, tilting his neck for Viktor’s mouth and trying not to push him down on plus leather seats.

The driver politely pretended not to see anything.

They never took their hands off each other but managed to hold fast to some semblance of control until they were inside their apartment, bravely resisting even the possibilities offered by an empty elevator. Or maybe they were just too busy kissing to bother with stripping.

At least that’s what Yuuri thought until he found himself pressed flush to their front door the second it was closed, Viktor’s heavy warmth draped along his front. A hand wandered up his legs, thumbing the edge of a stocking before it crept under his skirt, caressing his inner thighs and ignoring the cock straining against a flimsy bit of fabric.

Yuuri didn’t know why Viktor preferred thongs so much. It was driving him crazy.

“Yuuri,” Viktor murmured, nuzzling into his cheek. “You’re _killing_ me.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri spread his legs a little, as blatant an invitation as he could manage. “You gonna do something about it?”

Viktor made a strangled noise and ground into Yuuri, wiping the grin right off his lips. Viktor was hard and hot even through layers of cloth. Yuuri wanted to rip it all of him, leave him bare.

So he did.

The coat was pushed off, Yuuri growling when Viktor took his hands off his body to shrug it off. Viktor’s shirt was treated less kindly. It was expensive, made of good, strong fabric. It tore like paper under Yuuri’s hands. It was worth it to have Viktor naked to the waist and wide-eyed with arousal.

“ _God_ , Yuuri!”

He was back on Yuuri within a flash, taking his mouth with biting hunger, punching a moan out of him. Viktor’s leg slipped between Yuuri’s, knee pressing far too softly right where it was needed. Yuuri ground down on Viktor, impatient to get out of these clothes and get on with it, but incapable of letting Viktor go long enough to manage it. His mouth was sweet and violent, and Yuuri wanted to sink into him forever, never let go.

It was Viktor who pulled away, with a faint whining noise that was chock full of the same desperation ravaging Yuuri. Viktor’s face was once again marred all over with red lipstick. It was a good look on him. Yuuri could be convinced to use it every day just to see this sight.

For now, though, he had far more urgent needs.

He unbuttoned his top, taking it off with about as much care as he’d shown Viktor’s shirt, which meant that it fell to the floor in a heap of ripped fabric. Viktor groaned at the sight, one hand flying to his mouth, teeth sinking to bony knuckles.

But when Yuuri made to slip out of his skirt, he was stopped by Viktor’s hand on his wrists, prying them off the fabric and pressing them to the cold door.

“Vitya?”

“I want to fuck you in it.”

It was Yuuri’s turn to whine.

His head slammed back against the door, the pain doing nothing to distract him from Viktor’s teeth worrying short-lived bruises on his neck or their dicks rubbing together through their clothes. Viktor, kinder than Yuuri usually was to him, didn’t tease him terribly. Perhaps it was just that he was equally desperate, reaching under the skirt to yank off Yuuri’s panties, moaning along with Yuuri as his cock was freed.

Yuuri didn’t bother stepping out of it, unwilling to part from the heat of Viktor’s mouth. The thong joined the other ripped clothes on the floor; so many casualties this night, each one worth it.

Yuuri slid his free hand into Viktor’s hair, pulling his head up for a proper kiss. Viktor opened eagerly for him, all liquid heat as Yuuri flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“Come on,” he muttered, nipping at Viktor’s chin with each word. “I’m ready.”

Viktor let go of Yuuri to fumble in his pockets, pulling out a small tube of lube.

Glad though he was, Yuuri couldn’t help but raise a brow at the sight.

“You had that with you all this time?”

“A man can hope.”

Yuuri laughed, the sound petering out abruptly when Viktor roughly grabbed his ass, a lone finger slipping between the cheeks to rub at Yuuri’s hole. Yuuri muffled a moan into a mouthful of Viktor’s shoulder, relishing the low hiss that earned him. He reached for Viktor’s pants with, fighting past the distraction of the hand now massaging his ass to unzip them and push them down. Viktor’s underwear also didn’t survive intact. _That_ got Viktor cursing in husky Russian and digging his nails into Yuuri’s ass.

“It’s like you like it when I tear our clothes off,” Yuuri told him, nosing at the angry red blooming on Viktor’s skin.

“You’re just so – strong – fuck, I need you.”

Yuuri answered with a long, slow caress of Viktor’s hard length.

Viktor finally found the presence of mind to use the lube, Yuuri helping him in favor of keeping Viktor’s hand on his ass. He stopped Viktor before he could slick his fingers.

“Just your cock. I can take it.”

Viktor’s eyes widened impossibly, the blue now a thin, luminous ring around molten black.

“But – I – _oh_. God, okay, are you–?”

“I’m sure. Fuck me.”

Viktor fumbled spreading lube on his cock, eager and wanting and unable to take his eyes off Yuuri. It would have been cute if Yuuri hadn’t been burning from the inside out.

He wrapped a leg around Viktor who grabbed it and hiked it up as high as it could go. Yuuri guided Viktor’s cock to between his cheeks, biting his lips as the head rubbed against his hole.

“Go on.”

Viktor swallowed, sweat sliding down his throat.

Then he pushed in.

Yuuri could take it, he knew he could. It hurt, blunt pressure stinging its way into him, but it was a good kind of pain. Throbbing, stretching, fulfilling.

Viktor keened as he slid inside, slow and hot, eyes screwed shut as he crawled into Yuuri inch by inch. Yuuri pressed his face into Viktor’s neck, panting through his teeth as he was breached. He was going to _feel_ this for every blessed second until his body gave in to nature and erased the evidence.

It felt like a few scorching hours had passed by the time Viktor bottomed out, his body pressing Yuuri hard against the door. Yuuri clung to him, leg around Viktor and hands on his shoulders. He was light enough. Viktor could hold him up.

“T-tight,” Viktor stuttered, in as deep as he could go. “Yuuri, you’re so tight.”

Yuuri shuddered, ass clenching around Viktor and making him cry out.

They stood like that for a few minutes, adjusting to their connection, savoring the same.

Viktor felt so good inside him, hot and long and perfect.

“Move. Fuck me.”

It was all the permission Viktor needed. Yuuri tensed, teeth tearing into his own lip, as Viktor pulled out about half-way before pushing back, just as slow, just as maddening, making Yuuri feel every damned centimeter of him.

“ _Harder_.”

“Demanding,” Viktor rasped, sounding as wrecked as Yuuri felt.

Yuuri didn’t have to time to respond before Viktor did just as asked. He rocked against the door, each hard thrust shuddering through his body, his name a low-timbered mantra on Viktor’s lips. Viktor’s hands grabbed his ass, pushing Yuuri a little higher, pressing in a little deeper. Yuuri threw his head back, the shout on his lips lost in Viktor’s kiss. Yuuri didn’t do much more than part his lips and let Viktor lick inside, the slick stroke of cock brushing his prostate with every thrust driving thoughts and words from his head, leaving him whining into Viktor’s mouth.

His skirt was bunched around his waist, Viktor’s hand a hot brand on his hips, holding Yuuri in place for him to fuck into. Viktor stopped kissing him every few thrusts to pull back and look down, pained pleasure twisting his expression at the view. Yuuri was far more enchanted by the sight of Viktor himself, flushed down to his chest and gleaming with sweat, eyes dark and _gone_ as he buried himself in Yuuri with increasing desperation.

“Gonna come,” Viktor gasped, kissing Yuuri on the lips, on his cheek, panting open-mouthed against his skin.

Yuuri clenched hard around Viktor, squeezing him tight and merciless. Viktor’s next breath was a high-pitched moan.

“Then come,” Yuuri managed to say, burying his face in Viktor’s neck. The skin there was tempting, beckoning his teeth. It took all his remaining sense to not give in. He focused Viktor instead, hot and hard and fucking Yuuri so right. “Come in me, Vitya.”

And good, sweet Viktor did just that.

He’d never get used to the explosion of heat inside him, his cool muscles drenched in Viktor’s giving warmth. It filled him up, wet and thick and dripping, leaving a satisfying mess when Viktor’s softened cock slipped out of him.

For a while, only the sounds of their harsh breathing could be heard. Viktor, spent and sated, slumped against Yuuri who held him close and tried not to grind against him. He was still hard and wanting, and Viktor felt so good pressed tight to him.

Before he could, Viktor stepped back, gently lowering Yuuri’s leg to the ground, and dropped to his knees.

Yuuri’s skirt had fallen back down, covering his cock. Viktor kept his eyes on Yuuri’s as he leaned forward at the nuzzled the bulge there, rubbing his cheek against Yuuri’s dick through an infuriating layer of fabric.

“Vitya,” Yuuri called, plea and order both.

Viktor grinned, hot and lazy, and started to slide the skirt down, working it down inch by inch, thumbs brushing the skin revealed. Yuuri’s head banged against the door, his eyes closing as he tried to stay patient. This was Viktor’s day after all.

Finally, Viktor had the skirt off, leaving Yuuri wholly bare and with his cock standing proud right before Viktor’s mouth.

Viktor wrapped a hand around the base, and Yuuri barely had time to savor the sensation before he was being enveloped in a wet mouth, Viktor taking him fast and deep in one swift move.

Yuuri made a strangled noise, a whimper dying in his throat.

The sight down below was as arresting as the maddening heat around his length. Viktor, his face red and cheeks hollowed and lips stretched wide around Yuuri’s cock, looked up at him with hazy blue eyes. He loosened the hand he had around Yuuri and inched his mouth forward, swallowing the rest of Yuuri’s dick in a slow, relentless slide.

“ _Vitya_.”

Viktor’s throat constricted around his cockhead, the pressure a sweet torment that had Yuuri digging nails deep into his thighs to keep himself from fucking into Viktor’s mouth. Viktor did it for him instead, pulling back until Yuuri almost slipped out and then driving forward, taking him down to the root. Yuuri bit his lip and whined, the sound swallowed by the wet, filthy noises Viktor made as he all but choked himself on Yuuri’s dick.

Yuuri wasn’t going to last, not with Viktor’s come leaking down this thighs and his mouth on a mission, but then Viktor decided to help him out by sliding three fingers deep into Yuuri’s well-fucked hole.

The intrusion was swift and sudden, Viktor’s long fingers sliding good and deep. They fit in easy, Yuuri still open from Viktor’s cock and wet with his come. It still made Yuuri tighten around them, both hand flying to Viktor’s head, one gripping his hair and the other his face. Viktor just kept going, blowing Yuuri for all he was worth, fingers moving inside in tiny thrusts that never quite left Yuuri empty. Yuuri’s hands stroked Viktor’s face tremblingly, keeping the touches as light as the frenzy growing under his skin would allow. Viktor seemed content to close his eyes and take Yuuri deep until the tight heat of his throat was all Yuuri could feel.

Yuuri, staring mesmerized at the sight Viktor made and mind half lost to the sheer pleasure of this, wasn’t prepared for the _fourth_ finger that nudged against his rim.

He yelped, hips thrusting a bit, pulling a muffled little noise from Viktor.

He opened his eyes, lust-bright blue staring up at Yuuri. Viktor pulled halfway off Yuuri’s dick, making a vaguely questioning sound that was made all the more incomprehensible by Yuuri’s cock stuffing his mouth. But his little finger nudged the edge of Yuuri’s hole, the tip almost sliding in, and no clarification was needed.

Viktor’s three fingers weren’t anywhere near as big and long as his cock had been. But Yuuri wasn’t sure if he could take another.

He wanted it.

“Yes.”

Viktor made another sound, pleased this time, and took Yuuri’s cock back in like it was torture not to. It felt so good that Yuuri almost didn’t register the blunt point of pressure against his hole.

Almost.

It was a tight fit. Viktor’s come eased the way but Yuuri still felt like he was being spread open all over again as Viktor worked in that extra finger, somehow keeping his focus perfectly split between blowing Yuuri and fingering him. And Yuuri–

Yuuri felt like he was dying all over again.

He wanted to take Viktor by the throat and fuck his mouth until he was raw and sore. Instead, he kept his caresses soft and his hips still. 

Then Viktor thrust his fingers and brushed Yuuri’s prostate, and Yuuri _howled_ , all but tearing out a chunk of Viktor’s hair. Viktor, mouth full of Yuuri and nose pressed to his pubes, moaned.

Yuuri, panting, looked down to find Viktor flushed all over with his eyes hooded and yearning.

“You – do you – can I fuck your mouth?”

Viktor actually pulled off, mouth leaving Yuuri with a wet pop.

“Please,” he husked before taking Yuuri back in.

He didn’t move but waited, fingers shifting restlessly inside Yuuri’s ass in counterpoint to the way the rest of him was so still, pretty eyes trained on Yuuri, waiting, wanting.

Yuuri stroked the blushing curve of Viktor’s cheeks, the skin soft and scorching under his fingertips. Viktor’s lips were even more so, stretched to their limit around Yuuri’s girth. Yuuri traced them with a light touch, loving how they were already red and swollen. Viktor would look so lovely after this. He petted Viktor’s face one last time before sliding his thumbs into his mouth, squeezing in around his cock to hook into the insides of Viktor’s cheeks.

Viktor, wide-eyed and teary, made a sweet, broken noise.

“So good,” Yuuri groaned, pushing his cock a little deeper, choking down a cry as Viktor swallowed convulsively around him. “So good, Vitya.”

Viktor whined, the noise cut off as Yuuri started to fuck his mouth.

There wasn’t much Viktor could do with Yuuri keeping him pried open and still, but he tried his best, working his tongue along Yuuri’s length with each rough thrust, moving his fingers to clumsily probe Yuuri’s prostate, making pretty little sounds that travelled straight to Yuuri’s groin. The best was the way he looked, red and misty and so fucking happy, as if kneeling at Yuuri’s feet with his mouth fucked was all he wanted in life.

Yuuri came with his eyes fixed on Viktor, the mounting pleasure within him erupting at the sight of a single tear slipping past pale lashes to trail down Viktor’s cheek.

Viktor shuddered in tandem with Yuuri, eyes fluttering closed. Yuuri kept his own open and trained on Viktor as his cock pulsed, riding the waves of a climax that left him dry.

He regretted his nature sometimes. He wanted to fill Viktor up too.

Viktor withdrew his fingers gently, still making Yuuri hiss. It at least reminded him to let Viktor go rather than keep him open on his cock.

Viktor whimpered when Yuuri’s cock slid out of his mouth. His mouth was red and puffy, looking good enough to eat. Yuuri did just that, dropping down to kiss Viktor softly on the lips. Viktor didn’t react, only stared at Yuuri with glazed eyes.

Honestly, he looked like _he_ was the one who just got his brains sucked out through his dick.

Yuuri just rested his forehead against Viktor’s for several long moments, intent on reorienting himself. Come still dripped out of him, and saliva cooled on his cock. He was a mess, and so was Viktor.

It felt good, but the night wasn’t over yet.

“Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, kissing his nose. “Come on. Up. We need to clean up.”

Viktor grumbled, but he stood up, albeit a little shakily, when Yuuri tugged at him. Yuuri wrapped his arm around Viktor’s waist, pressed their naked sides together, and walked them both to the bedroom.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Viktor smile.

 

* * *

 

They barely managed to avoid sex in the shower.

Viktor was no help, running soapy hands all over Yuuri until he was bodily pushed away, and then only staying back for a couple of minutes before wandering back into Yuuri’s bubble, cozying up to him with a sweet little smile that Yuuri would always be powerless to resist.

In the end though, they miraculously managed to finish without undoing the good the shower had done. They were squeaky clean and pleasantly warm, though Yuuri’s skin was cooling fast, when Yuuri broke away from Viktor’s gentle hold.

Viktor pouted.

Yuuri wanted to lick it off his lips, but he forced himself to stay where he was. He had _plans_.

“Vitya, can you do something for me?”

It was beautiful how quickly Viktor snapped to attention at that low, coaxing note in Yuuri’s voice. Pout vanishing, eyes widening, and head tilting, Viktor stood waiting like a cute, eager puppy.

It wasn’t an inaccurate analogy.

“Go lie on the bed, and get yourself open for me. Can you do that?”

Viktor was nodding before Yuuri had even finished asking.

“Yes, god, yes. And you? You’ll come, Yuuri?”

“We both will,” Yuuri quipped, smirking at the smile Viktor tried, without success, to hide behind a judgmental frown.

“I’ll be there. Now go.”

Viktor went, sneaking a last glance at Yuuri while he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Yuuri waited until he heard the sounds of Viktor settling on the bed before he got to work. He’d had the foresight to stash what he’d need in here early in the morning. Unlike his date clothes, these were small enough that it could fit in one of the empty bathroom cabinets.

He took out the lingerie first, black and backless, a lacy slip of fabric that left more skin bared than covered. Yuuri had tried it on exactly once, on a Tuesday when Viktor had been at work, and Yuuri was fretting over his tentative plans for Viktor’s birthday. Honestly, he’d been planning a date and a gift. Viktor had been the one to set the bar high at mind-blowing sex. Yuuri wanted to return the favor, with interest.

If Viktor hadn’t reacted as positively as he had to Yuuri this evening, he might have hesitated on this. But now, with the memory of Viktor’s feverish desire fresh in his mind, it was eagerness that he felt as he slipped on the dress. The top was mostly lace, with a bit of opaque fabric covering his pecs. It ended in a frilly skirt just barely long enough to cover his genitals. Three thin straps, one at the neck and two at the back, fastened the whole thing to his body. It wasn’t the most comfortable attire, and Yuuri felt like one wrong move would tear the whole thing in two, but that was fine. He didn’t even need this to survive the night. After all, Viktor had already expressed how much he liked it when Yuuri ripped off their clothes.

Next was a tie and a small black box. The tie was Viktor’s gift, a pale blue one to go with the darker blue suit Viktor had bought Yuuri for his presumed birthday. It was ridiculous that Viktor ever thought Yuuri might need another gift after the way Viktor had given himself to Yuuri, but he could also understand the nervous need to have a backup plan. For now though, Yuuri had other uses for the tie.

The box was another of Yuuri’s purchases. This, he was sure Viktor would love.

The lipstick was a last minute addition. Yuuri wasn’t a huge fan of wearing make-up but painting his lips now and then was fun. But what had him grabbing the tube and applying a thick layer of red to his lips now was the way Viktor had looked mere hours ago, with his pale skin smeared red by Yuuri’s mouth and their shared lust.

Yuuri would be sure to stain him red all over tonight.

He didn’t linger, grabbing the box, the tie, and his phone, and leaving the bathroom.

Even inside, the faint little sounds Viktor was making had been quite audible. But they alone were nothing when compared to the sight of Viktor on his back on the bed, feet firmly planted and hips propped on a pillow as he opened himself up with slick fingers. From where he stood, Yuuri could see three of Viktor’s disappearing inside himself, and the lube wetting his skin and dripping to the sheets.

His cock swelled, barely restrained by his flimsy thong.

Viktor, who’d thrown his free arm over his eyes, didn’t see Yuuri. He didn’t even notice him until Yuuri was near the head of the bed, looming as he took in the vision Viktor made below.

“Vitya.”

The arm flew to the side, Viktor’s head whipping to Yuuri with a haste that might have been hilarious if it weren’t so adorable.

“Yuuri!” Viktor gasped. He didn’t stop fingering himself. “Oh my god. You’re – you’re so–”

Yuuri preened just a little, cocking his hips to the side.

“You like this, Vitya?”

“You’re gorgeous,” Viktor told him, helplessly, ravenously.

Yuuri gave him a kiss, chaste and teasing on lips swollen from gnawing teeth.

“I did what you asked,” Viktor whispered when Yuuri pulled back. “I’m all open for you.”

“Yeah, you did. You are. You’re so good for me, hm, Vitya?”

Viktor shivered, lashes fluttering. Yuuri could live another four centuries and never tire of the way Viktor gave himself to Yuuri so freely.

Of course, there was a good chance he wouldn’t even live to see five hundred, depending on what Viktor chose, but that was Yuuri’s secret to keep. And not a thought that had any business intruding in this moment.

He set the phone and box down on the bed and climbed in, kneeling by Viktor’s shoulder. A heavy-lidded gaze followed his every moment, Viktor not once taking his eyes off Yuuri. He kept his hand moving inside of himself, fingers occasionally drawing a gasp.

Yuuri, entranced, let himself watch until Viktor’s expression grew strained.

“Close?”

Viktor jerked, head shaking from side to side almost violently.

“Need you.”

“You’ll have me,” Yuuri promised, stretching out the tie in his hands. “But first, remember this, Vitya?”

Viktor stared at the tie as if he was only now noticing it. Probably was; his eyes had kept flickering between Yuuri’s chest and his face before.

“Your gift.”

“Mmhm, it’s really pretty. You know where it’ll look its best?”

Viktor didn’t say anything but the way he bit his lip, all coquettish charm, pulled the answer out of Yuuri.

“Around your wrists, tied to the headboard.”

“Oh,” Viktor breathed, the flush on his face rising. “Yuuri…”

“Would you like that, Vitya?”

Viktor’s response was to lift both arms above his head, a low groan escaping him as his fingers slipped out of his ass, and make himself an offering. Yuuri wasted no time looping the silk around his wrists, tying them securely to the headboard bars. This was the first time he’d tied Viktor up despite mentioning it many times. He was careful, testing the tightness of the bonds and watching Viktor’s face for discomfort. But all he saw was the very familiar expression of burning need.

He took a moment to admire the taut lines of Viktor’s body. He was still fit but also much softer, having lost most of the muscle definition that had come with constant, rigorous practice. There was more give to his flesh, more softness to press and bruise.

Easier, like this, for Yuuri to sink his teeth into him and savor the taste.

It didn’t matter though. Yuuri would adore Viktor in any shape.

He ran a hand up Viktor’s stomach, caressing the smooth, warm skin there. There were marks too, angry red and dull yellow, fresh and fading evidence of Yuuri’s hands and mouth.

By the time his hand ended its slow trailing at the base of Viktor’s neck, he was trembling, vague little noises tearing free of his throat.

Yuuri drank them all in.

He was going to leave Viktor voiceless when the night was over.

“Do you want me, Vitya?”

Viktor nodded, fast and vigorous, then paused, seemingly remembering that he had a voice.

“Yes! Always, yes, Yuuri.”

“How do you want me?”

Viktor spread his legs even wider, wriggling his hips in impatient invitation.

“ _Fuck me_.”

Yuuri’s cock certainly liked the idea. The tiny thong wasn’t doing much to keep it confined. He reached down to adjust himself, smiling in satisfaction at how Viktor hungrily eyed the motion.

“No.”

The devastation that dawned on Viktor’s face made his blood burn.

“I got you a gift though,” Yuuri told him, nonchalant as if he couldn’t see the desperation in Viktor’s eyes. “I think you’ll like it.”

The box was opened, revealing the black plug inside. He took it out, showing it to Viktor whose gaze blew wide. Yuuri scooted down on the bed, crawling between Viktor’s spread legs. His hole was pink and glistening, the sheets under it dark from lube. Yuuri traced the rim, shivering at Viktor’s appreciative moan, and slipped his thumb inside.

He was so wet and open.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Viktor keened, hips jerking.

“Hm? Did I say that out loud?” Yuuri took out his thumb and pushed back in with two fingers. They slipped in with nary a resistance. “See, though? So open.”

A third finger. Viktor’s breath hitched.

Viktor’s ass was gaping a little when Yuuri forced himself to take his fingers out. He coated the plug in the lube Viktor had left lying open on the bed, liberally slicking it before pressing the tip to Viktor’s entrance.

“Think you’re ready?”

“Yes,” Viktor hissed. “Fuck, just do it already.”

Well, Yuuri was nothing if not indulgent.

And it was the most exquisite pleasure to hear Viktor’s voice break on a moan when his hole was made to part around the widest part of the plug. He took it so _well_ though.

They really should buy more toys.

“Good?” Yuuri asked, tapping the base of the plug.

Viktor, panting and trembling, managed a nod. Yuuri waited for him to calm down somewhat. Then he grabbed his phone and turned on the vibration.

Viktor jolted, mouth falling open in a wordless shout. He looked wildly at Yuuri, voice losing questions to a louder moan. Yuuri just gently stoked Viktor’s flank and watched as Viktor adjusted. It was the lowest, simplest setting. Yuuri didn’t want to overwhelm Viktor so early in the night. Yet, seeing Viktor squirm on the bed and twist his bound arms made a sight tempting enough that Yuuri briefly considered just sitting there and playing with the vibrations until Viktor was lost to the senses.

Debauched abandon did suit his human so well.

In the end though, he put the phone down and reached over to prop himself above Viktor’s prone body.

“You’ll have to wait for me to fuck you, Vitya. Let’s have some fun first.”

Viktor answered with a long, drawn whine.

“Words, darling. I know you’re not that far gone yet.”

Viktor shot him an expression that might have been a weak attempt at a glare. Yuuri stared back, not bothering to hide the smug smile on his lips. Viktor was perfect like this; perfect and all his.

“Fuck you,” Viktor mumbled petulantly, closing his eyes. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“You’re driving me insane, Yuuri.”

“But sweetheart, you look so cute like this.”

He wasn’t sure if the noise Viktor made was one of offence or pleasure, but one glance down showed his cock curved proudly against his belly and dripping precum, and Yuuri was willing to take that as proof for the latter.

“You’re beautiful.”

Viktor opened his eyes, their pretty blue dark and pleading as they met Yuuri’s gaze.

Yuuri kissed him. Viktor’s lips gave in to him with a gasp, letting him plunge and plunder before they even responded. He could feel Viktor strain to press into him, could feel how the silk around his wrists held him fast. Yuuri traced patterns along the searing heat of Viktor’s mouth, sucked on his tongue until he whimpered, bit his lips until they were red without blood, and finally pulled back with a sweet peck to his chin.

Viktor tried to chase his mouth but fell back with a low thud, surprise flitting across his face.

Lipstick was smeared on and around his mouth. Yuuri admired the sight for several seconds before leaning down to press a kiss to the side of Viktor’s neck. When he drew away, it was with a vaguely shaped lip print branded on the pale skin there.

“Pretty.”

Viktor cursed in hoarse Russian. Yuuri even understood him now. No wonder most of the Russian he knew was not fit for public.

He continued to kiss his way down Viktor’s body, ignoring the way he groaned and begged when Yuuri, accidentally and not, brushed his cock, and also paying no mind to the needy throb of his own dick. He didn’t let himself be distracted until most of Viktor’s torso was a nice, lovely mess of sticky red.

Yuuri wiped off the lipstick that remained on his own mouth. Viktor watched with wide eyes.

“It looks better on your body than it did on my lips.”

“No…” came the weak protest.

Yuuri patted Viktor consolingly, thumbing his nipple as he did. It made Viktor exhale sharply, and then moan when Yuuri continued doing it, using his other hand to pay equal love to both of the hard nubs. He wanted to take them into his mouth, lave at them with his tongue, and bite down until Viktor bucked, but he resisted. Instead, he grabbed his phone, opened the camera, and focused it on Viktor.

“Do you mind?”

Viktor generously stretched so that his body was arched in a gorgeous, obscene display.

Yuuri snapped a picture, and another, and another.

They were stunning but did no justice to the man splayed on the bed, eyeing Yuuri with unbridled want.

“Fuck, Vitya.”

“Yes, please,” Viktor replied, hips shifting restlessly. “Let’s fuck.”

Just for that, Yuuri amped up the vibrations.

It was _art_ ; Viktor jerked, body going hard and rigid with a cry, and then melted into the sheets with a throaty whimper.

“Yes,” Yuuri rasped through a groan of his own. “Let’s.”

Yuuri was seated on Viktor’s thighs, their cocks close enough to brush with the smallest movement. He wrapped a hand around both, carelessly smearing Viktor’s precum over both their heads. He didn’t look away from Viktor’s face and the way it twisted into permutations of tortured pleasure. He reached for the lube with his free hand. Viktor’s cock was slathered generously, though he seemed torn between appreciating the slick slide of Yuuri’s palm and mourning the loss of their dicks pressed together. Yuuri reached behind and under his skirt with a dollop of lube and spread it over his hole, dipping just the tip of a finger inside. It’d do. He was loose enough.

And he wanted to feel _everything_.

Viktor looked half-close to orgasm when Yuuri crawled forward, arranging himself so that Viktor’s dick was snug against the cleft of his ass. He moved, just enough for Viktor to rub against him.

The sound it drew, a cry sharp and sweet and shuddering, went straight to his dick. So he did it again, bearing down harder this time. Viktor slid wetly against his cheeks, the friction a tease of what it could be. A faint shift in the angle and the head caught on his rim with each roll of his hips, tearing more and more pretty noises out of Viktor, some of them mangled versions of Yuuri’s name.

“Come on,” Viktor finally said, managing coherence. “Yuuri!”

“Hm?” Yuuri asked, pretending that he wasn’t aching for this as much as Viktor. “What do you want?”

Viktor bucked, making Yuuri cry out as his cock pressed hard against his entrance. He recovered quickly enough, pushing Viktor down with hands and hips until his torso was flat on the bed, flushed, marked red, and helpless.

“No, no, no, not like that, Vitya. Use your words.”

It was telling that Viktor didn’t even bother to glare, only threw his head back, panting, and did as told.

“Let me in. Yuuri, _Yuuri_ , let me fuck you.”

Yuuri bit back a pleased little moan and ground back, a reward Viktor accepted with a wordless cry.

“Beg.”

“Wha–”

“Beg, Vitya.”

Viktor gaped at him, eyes bright amidst the violent blush on his face. The surprise lasted only a moment before it dissolved into something soft and sultry.

“Yuuri? Please fuck me?”

He…didn’t know why he’d expected that to be difficult. This was _Viktor_.

“Again,” Yuuri demanded, reaching back to grab Viktor’s cock and press it firmly against his opening. “Again, Vitya.”

“Please!” Viktor bit out, obviously fighting not to thrust his hips. “Yuuri, fuck, please, let me inside you, I’ll make it good, you’ll feel so good, please–”

Yuuri bore down on Viktor’s cock, gritting his teeth at the burning stretch. It cut off Viktor’s rushed pleas, his voice trailing into a high-pitched moan that had Yuuri clenching hard around his head. Viktor bucked up, pushing hard into Yuuri, and he had to brace himself on Viktor’s chest as he was filled fast and hard with the whole heated length of Viktor’s cock.

“Oh,” he breathed, shuddering. “Oh, god, Vitya.”

Viktor thrust up, desperation etched into every tense muscle that bunched and bulged under Yuuri, hot and sweaty under his roaming hands. He leaned forward, lifting his hips until Viktor was nearly all the way out, and dug his nails into broad shoulders, stopping short of drawing blood.

“Be still,” he growled when Viktor tried to buck again. “Be good for me, Vitya.”

Viktor made a sound like doing so would kill him but he was sweet and good and he listened, pressing his body flat to the bed, begging Yuuri with his eyes for more.

Yuuri pecked him lightly on the chin and drew back, settling back on Viktor’s cock, letting his body adjust. It was easier than usual with the fucking earlier. He had taken four of Viktor’s fingers after all.

He leaned back, hands gripping Viktor’s thighs for leverage, and moved.

“You feel so good,” he gasped in between thrusts, the breath knocked out of him by the perfect way Viktor filled him up. “My Vitya.”

“Won’t last,” Viktor told him, almost apologetic.

It was easy to see that; he was writhing under Yuuri, hands straining against the tie, body arching and bucking as Yuuri rode him for all he was worth. He picked up the pace, slamming down on Viktor, breathy cries pried out of him with every harsh stroke of Viktor’s cock inside of him. Viktor finally broke and thrust, his thigh muscles going taut under Yuuri’s grip with the exertion. Yuuri threw his head back and took it, meeting Viktor with downward thrusts of his own, keening his pleasure into the air.

A weak murmur of his name was all the warning he got before Viktor’s back arched, his cock pushing impossibly deep into Yuuri and spilling white-hot inside. Viktor thrust through the waves of his climax, weak little jerks of his hips that Yuuri answered with jerky movements of his own, both of them not stopping until Viktor was soft and threatening to slip out of Yuuri. He didn’t let it, clenching around the spent cock and lowering himself until his ass was flush against Viktor’s groin.

Under him, Viktor was heaving for breath, mouth wide open and eyes tightly shut. Yuuri reached over to push two fingers inside, sliding along the velvety softness of Viktor’s tongue. Without opening his eyes, Viktor closed his lips around the digits and sucked, gentle and lazy. Yuuri sat still and just watched, his own breath caught in his throat.

Yuuri had nearly forgotten the toy inside Viktor but the vibration seemed louder now that the air wasn’t heavy with their joined cries. And its effect was obvious in the way Viktor started squirming, teeth digging ever so lightly into Yuuri’s fingers.

“Open your eyes, Vicchan.”

Viktor obeyed. Yuuri loved how he looked, blissed out and pink with pleasure.

He wasn’t crying yet but that could be remedied.

“Should I turn it off?”

Viktor visibly hesitated, lips a swollen moue around Yuuri’s fingers. Then, he nodded.        

Yuuri wiped his hand on his chest and grabbed the phone, turning off the vibrations. Viktor sagged beneath him, shivering once.

Yuuri moved his hips, not much, just a little wiggle to let Viktor know that he was still buried in Yuuri.

“You came, Vitya. So soon too. How are you going to satisfy me now?”

Viktor tried to pull off Yuuri’s fingers and speak, but Yuuri hooked them into his mouth, pressing down none too gently and keeping him captive.

“I’m so hard, _Vitya_.”

Yuuri punctuated the words by grinding down on Viktor’s limp cock, squeezing his come-filled ass around it. The reaction was beautiful. Viktor _screamed_ , his back lifting off the bed and arching into a sharp curve. Yuuri’s cock twitched at the sound. He drew his fingers out of Viktor’s mouth and stroked himself, keeping it slow and gentle despite the urge to fuck into his fist.

“Answer me.”

“ _Anything_ ,” Viktor yelled, hoarse and wrecked. “Take anything, take me, my mouth, my ass, it’s yours, all yours, you can use – fuck, please, you can use me – _ah_.”

Yuuri quieted Viktor by rising, letting his cock slip out alongside a spill of warm come.

“I will,” he promised quietly.

Viktor’s legs had slumped to the bed in the aftermath of his orgasm. Now Yuuri settled between them and grabbed them by the knees, pushing them up and away to expose Viktor’s hole. The black base of the plug greeted him, Viktor’s glistening rim clenched tight around it. Yuuri took hold of it, tugging lightly. Viktor made a lovely little noise.

If he’d been feeling more patient, Yuuri would have fucked him with the plug until Viktor was a sputtering mess, but he wasn’t. His cock throbbed between his legs, hard with borrowed blood, yearning to push into Viktor’s tight heat.

The plug was slowly pulled out, Yuuri swallowing a curse at the way Viktor’s hole twitched around its width.

“You can take me, can’t you?” Yuuri asked, pushing Viktor’s legs towards his chest and positioning his cockhead. “Just like this, hm?”

Viktor nodded, fervent.

Yuuri fucked into him on one, ruthless thrust.

He didn’t which one of them cried out first; Yuuri, lost in the slick warmth squeezing his cock, or Viktor, shuddering at being taken so quick. He gave neither of them too long to adjust, wanting to drive Viktor out of his mind until he thought of nothing but Yuuri.

Viktor seemed to approve, yelling encouragements in a voice that grew more and more ravaged with each swift stroke, breaking open on syllables and leaving him a loud, lewd mess. Yuuri could hear his name lost amidst wheezed curses and whispered pleas, a raw mantra that made him drive in faster, harder, fingers digging bruises into pretty pale skin as he nearly bent Viktor in half and fucked him without mercy.

His orgasm swept over him with little warning, one moment the pressure a faint warning and the next, a crescendo that wracked through his body and had him pushing even deeper, Viktor’s ragged moans the sweetest music to see him through his climax.

He left Viktor was empty as he had been when he entered him.

Yuuri didn’t regret many things about himself but this, not being able to mark Viktor from the inside out, was the worst of it.

Viktor made a faint, choked noise. Yuuri blinked away the stars swimming in his eyes to focus on his lover and found him staring up at Yuuri with half-closed eyes, a tiny smile on his lips.

“Ah…did I say that out loud?”

Viktor didn’t seem to have the energy to do much but nod.

Yuuri laid himself atop Viktor, kissing him on the mouth. He tasted blood, sharp and intoxicating, and let himself lap up each drop. When he broke away, it was to see Viktor baring his neck, inviting Yuuri to take him.

His fangs burned.

But Yuuri pulled away.

“Not tonight,” Yuuri whispered in answer to the confused, slightly hurt look Viktor gave him. “Tonight, I want you to lose yourself in me. Just me.”

“It’s all you, always you,” Viktor replied, shoulders shifting as if in an attempt to reach out to Yuuri.

Yuuri unbound his hands, taking care not to ruin the tie. Viktor’s hands, once freed, wrapped around Yuuri’s neck with impressive speed, pulling him down for a deep kiss that sent a jolt straight to Yuuri’s slow beating heart. They mouthed at each other while Viktor’s hands freely roamed over Yuuri, reverently touching the lace and silk binding his body.

“But you’re not, are you?” Yuuri asked when they parted, resting his forehead against Viktor’s. “Not really lost.”

Viktor huffed, his breath falling hot on Yuuri’s mouth.

“Yuuri, you’ve wrecked me.”

“No.” He pulled back with one last kiss, trailing his lips down Viktor’s neck as he went. “Not yet. You’re still speaking.”

Viktor murmured a protest when Yuuri pulled away, backing up just enough to pull the lingerie from his body. He heard a suspicious tearing sound, unintentional this time, but it didn’t matter. It was just a quick treat for Viktor, though judging by the way Viktor’s gaze devoured Yuuri’s now naked flesh, Yuuri didn’t need much extra incentive to be desirable to him.

It made him feel powerful in a way only Viktor could arouse.

He knelt between Viktor’s legs again, taking him by the hips and pulling him forward so that his hips rested on Yuuri’s thighs. His hole was wet with lube and gaping a little. Yuuri’s finger slipped inside easily.

Viktor let out a stifled sound.

When Yuuri looked at his face, he found Viktor propped up on quivering elbows, wide eyes fixed between Yuuri’s legs.

“You’re still hard,” he whispered wondrously.

Yuuri answered by leading himself to Viktor’s entrance and pressing inside, slow, steady, and relentless. He didn’t stop until Viktor’s ass was flush against his groin, his legs loose around Yuuri’s waist.

Viktor’s mouth was open in a silent scream.

“Ssh, Vitya. Look at me.”

Yuuri soothed him with a gentle hand on his thigh, rubbing circles on sweat-slick skin. Viktor shook his head from side to side, teeth digging into blood-red lips, stark and white.

“Vitya, love, come on.”

The tears were the first thing Yuuri saw, and they made him push forward a little, sinking an impossible centimeter deeper into Viktor, ripping from him a broken moan and a few more crystalline drops that clung to his lashes.

“This okay?”

Viktor gasped soundlessly for a few more minutes, hands white-knuckled on the sheets. Yuuri kept still, focusing on that rabbit-beat of Viktor’s heart to distract himself from the wet heat squeezing his cock.

In the end, Viktor nodded, consciously relaxing his body.

Yuuri lifted him by the hips and started thrusting, withdrawing an inch or two before pressing right back in, never allowing Viktor to be anything less than suffocatingly full. Low, desperate moans answered him, each one sounding as if torn straight from Viktor’s heart. His cock was half-hard too, making a valiant attempt to rise from where it lay against Viktor’s thigh. Viktor, though, seemed to have no interest in his own erection, his eyes fixed unblinkingly where his body met Yuuri’s, occasionally blinking to let tears drip down his cheeks.

Yuuri wanted to drink each one of them.

First though, he wanted something else.

He stopped moving, still buried well inside Viktor. Most of the night’s frenzy had vanished by now, and Yuuri felt free to go slow, make it last, take Viktor apart. He caressed Viktor’s thigh, softly massaging the tense muscle there, before moving upward to cup his balls and roll them gently in his hand. He hesitated a moment, eyeing Viktor’s mostly soft cock and the dazed look on his face.

He’d been so good. But he wasn’t ruined yet.

And Yuuri wanted that, wanted to ruin Viktor for anything and everything except Yuuri’s touch and Yuuri’s love.

He wanted Viktor to want–

He _needed_ Viktor to want Yuuri, crave Yuuri; always Yuuri, chosen even over the brevity of life and the permanence of death.

Yuuri grit his teeth and made himself focus on the present, on that which he could control.

“Vitya, would you touch yourself for me?

Viktor blinked, slowly trailing his eyes from Yuuri’s face to his own cock. He swallowed, throat bobbing enticingly.

“I’m not sure… it’s so, I’m so…”

Yuuri released Viktor’s balls and fisted his cock, keeping the touch loose. It still made Viktor whine low in his throat.

“I want to feel you,” Yuuri growled, voice deep and dark with all the things he couldn’t say. “I want you clenching around me. I want to feel every second of your pleasure. Will you let me, Vitya?”

Viktor’s eyes were wide, pupils blown.

“That’s not fair,” he choked out, arousal thick on his tongue. “Yuuri, you can’t just say that.”

Before Yuuri could take anything back, Viktor was reaching for his cock, his fingers lightly brushing the back of Yuuri’s hand before circling the head of his own cock.

Yuuri resumed his thrusts, rutting into Viktor, who tried to match the rhythm with his hand on his cock. Less than two tries later, he stopped with a wounded cry that had Yuuri also freezing.

“Can’t,” groaned Viktor, gaze pleading as it found Yuuri’s. “It’s too much.”

“Ah, ssh, it’s okay. We can just–”

“Help me.”

Yuuri couldn’t help the way his fingers clamped down on Viktor’s thighs, unwittingly painting fresh bruises.

That phrase only ever meant one thing in bed.

“You just said it’s too much.”

Viktor made a sound that was half savage need, half condensed frustration.

_“I can take it.”_

Yuuri was looming over Viktor in a flash, folding him over and pushing in deep. He stared into blue-ringed black, heavy with desire, and let that strange, coil of power nestled inside of him seep into his voice.

“Then take it. Touch yourself. Don’t stop until you come.”

He kissed Viktor, biting off his shocked assent.

“And I’m going to fuck you through it, Vitya.”

He did.

And Viktor _writhed_.

Yuuri could hold him down all too easy, and he did, body pinning Viktor as he screamed and thrashed under Yuuri, bucking into his own fist helplessly, babbling filth in a mix of languages that had Yuuri fucking him faster, snapping his hips with only enough restraint to account for the delicacy of Viktor’s human body. Viktor did take it; he cried and gasped and keened but kept his legs spread wide for Yuuri, clenching around him whenever his cock hit that perfect angle that made Viktor arch off the bed.

“Come on,” Yuuri whispered, the words mumbled to Viktor’s skin. “Come on, come on, come on, Vitya, Vicchan, let me have you, let me feel it, come _on_.”

Viktor cried out, shrill and shuddering, and spasmed around Yuuri, heat splashing between their bodies. It wasn’t much, not when he’d come twice before, but it still made Yuuri groan and rut harder, pressing down on Viktor.

Viktor was now shouting with each thrust, his come-stained hand coming up to clutch at Yuuri, blunt nails tearing into his arms.

“Just a little more,” Yuuri whispered, meaning to sooth but falling short with lust darkening his voice. Viktor felt so good, too good. “A little more, Vitya.”

Viktor sobbed, clinging harder.

Yuuri slid his hands under Viktor’s shoulder and heaved, settling back on his knees while pulling Viktor with him. It was easy, effortless even, and Viktor felt so good balanced on his lap, spread open on Yuuri’s cock and boneless in his arms.

Yuuri held him by the ass, keeping him firmly in place to fuck into.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, I can’t, this is too – you’re gonna kill me, oh god, you’re–”

Yuuri slapped one asscheek lightly, and Viktor cut off with a jagged groan.

He could feel Viktor’s breath hot against his shoulder, could hear his whimpers right in his ear. Nails dug into his back, hooking mercilessly into skin. They raked down, leaving pain and blood in their wake. Viktor’s teeth sank into his shoulder, deeper and deeper until the skin gave way.

Yuuri kept fucking him, spurred on by the sharp, sweet pain.

“ _Please_ ,” Viktor begged, lips wet against Yuuri’s cheek, hands scrabbling at his bloodied back. “Come on, just come in me.”

Yuuri turned his head to catch Viktor’s mouth as he rocked into him, harder and more frantic, fire pooling in his gut and spiraling at the stinging trails down his back, the scratches closing before Yuuri could savor them.

Viktor kissed back with sobs shuddering in his throat and blood coating his teeth.

Yuuri lost himself to the taste of himself in Viktor’s mouth.

His teeth bit down hard on Viktor’s lip as his hips slammed violently into him, pushing hard and deep as he came, trembling in tandem with the transient heat flooding his body. Viktor moaned brokenly and slumped against Yuuri, dragging in great mouthfuls of air.

Yuuri licked the blood off Viktor’s mouth and nuzzled his cheek, content to just hold Viktor as the last of the aftershocks petered out.

Viktor whimpered, the sound almost too faint to be heard, when Yuuri pulled out of him. Yuuri pressed tender kisses to his face, wiping away his tears with his mouth.

He lay Viktor down on the bed, soothing his heated body with his own cold hands. Viktor peered hazily at him, exhaustion branded onto every inch of him.

“I’ll get a wash cloth.”

Before he could even try to leave, a weak touch to his leg held him in place.

“Stay. Hold me.”

Yuuri compiled all too gladly.

Viktor was plaint in his arms, burrowing into Yuuri’s chest and sighing happily when he was covered with a blanket. He didn’t seem inclined to mind the mess they’d made, and Yuuri wasn’t about to disturb him after all that exertion.

“Was it good?”

Viktor said something incomprehensible and swatted Yuuri. It was more of a loving pat.

“Uhh…”

“You’ll kill me,” Viktor mumbled, audibly drowsy. “But I’ll die happy.”

Yuuri stiffened.

Viktor didn’t seem to notice.

“Vitya?”

There was no response. Viktor’s breathing slowed down, deepening with each passing moment.

“That’s not what I want,” Yuuri told him in soft Japanese. Viktor shouldn’t hear this after all. Yuuri shouldn’t make it worse for him.

He was tempted, sometimes, to just tell Viktor, beg Viktor.

“Stay with me.”

But he could never make himself say the words to Viktor.

“Please don’t ever leave.”

He wanted Viktor to choose him freely, to stay without resentment.

“I don’t know if I can let you go.”

He didn’t want to spend eternity like Minako and Lilia; violently in love but breaking apart and each other, again and again. He wanted what he and Viktor had now; something good and real and growing.

“Don’t make me.”

Yuuri had spent over four centuries without a mate, without even desiring a mate. Now, he couldn’t image living a week without hearing Viktor’s ringing laughter, seeing his heart-shaped smiles, holding him impossibly close, all the while knowing that Yuuri loved and was loved, deeply, fiercely.

He kissed Viktor’s forehead and tried to take solace in the knowledge that Viktor had yet to decide.

They had time, even if every day made it seem like it was running out.

Yuuri twisted to look at the clock on the bedside table.

12:24.

It was officially December 25.

“Happy birthday, Vityenka.”

Viktor slept, blind to Yuuri’s bitter smile.

 

* * *

 

Viktor was predictably sore the next morning.

As always, he didn’t mind.

Yuuri did though, fussing and fawning with such focused tenderness that Viktor had no choice but to lay back and let himself be pampered. It wasn’t like he was complaining.

He was impressed actually. Yuuri hadn’t sucked his blood last night. No, it was Viktor who’d drawn blood, on himself and on Yuuri. It was not until he woke up with blood caked under his nails but without the telltale soreness on his neck or thighs that he even remembered Yuuri’s peculiar restraint.

He remembered Yuuri saying he wanted Viktor to be lost in him, as if Viktor hadn’t been lost the moment he laid eyes on Yuuri.

Ridiculous.

But sweet too, in their own odd way.

And Yuuri had proved his point anyway, reducing Viktor to a mindless mass of writhing limbs with just his body.

The memory had him grinning wide even as his ass twinged unpleasantly.

“Hey,” Yuuri greeted, coming back into the room. There was a flat square box in his hands. “How are you feeling?”

“The same as when you asked, oh, fifteen minutes ago,” Viktor answered, amused and smitten. “Perfectly fine.”

Yuuri hummed as if humoring Viktor. Being a vampire seemed to have given Yuuri a very low opinion of the human body’s durability. Viktor was always torn between exasperation and amusement when it showed.

He titled his face for a kiss when Yuuri was close, smiling into the soft, lingering touch of their lips.

“Happy birthday,” Yuuri murmured into his mouth. “I got you something.”

“Oh?” Viktor pulled back, curious. “I thought the last evening was my gift?”

Yuuri raised a thin eyebrow.

“Like your little pet apparel was my gift? Funny, because I recall a bespoke suit showing up in my closet the next day.”

Viktor winked at him, not ashamed in the least. It was a damn good suit. And tie, though Yuuri clearly had non-traditional uses in mind for that one. Viktor could still feel the ache in his wrists, pleasant and exciting.

His Yuuri was amazing.

“What is it then?”

He leaned in, not even trying to hide his interest. Yuuri chucked and put the box in Viktor’s lap. It was a nondescript blue, with a satiny white bow tied daintily on top.

“Open it.”

Viktor did.

A gasp escaped him.

“Yuuuuuri! Is this really–”

“A choker,” Yuuri cut in, voice a note too high. “It’s a choker.”

Viktor frowned, peering at his gift. It was black and shiny, over an inch wide, with a hollow silver heart in the middle. A collar.

It was a damn collar.

He looked back up at Yuuri and found him, staring at his feet. There was no blush on his face but Viktor had long since stopped needing that to detect Yuuri’s embarrassment.

He couldn’t believe this man had just given Viktor a collar and was calling it a choker because he was embarrassed. He hadn’t seemed so abashed when he’d offered it a month ago. Viktor thought Yuuri had forgotten it, not that he was saving it for _Viktor’s_ birthday.

God, he was too cute.

“Semantics,” Viktor chirped, grabbing Yuuri’s hand to raise it to his lips for a kiss. “Collar or choker, I love it!”

Yuuri’s gaze was bright and hopeful when it met Viktor’s.

“Yeah?” he asked, smiling shyly.

“Yeah,” Viktor confirmed. “Love it. Love _you_.”

Something intense flashed across Yuuri’s expression.

Viktor suddenly found himself caught in a kiss that was as hard as it was brief. Yuuri didn’t let him go afterward, keeping Viktor in place with hands on his neck and the back of his head. Yuuri’s forehead came to rest against his, cool and soothing.

“And I, you. Thank you, Vityenka.”

Viktor swallowed, heart hammering.

“For what?”

“Everything. Thank you for existing.”

Yuuri kissed him again, and Viktor melted into it, confused at the ferocity in Yuuri’s voice but all too happy to bask in his affection.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are deeply appreciated! 
> 
> Also, confession – this has undergone minimal editing because I kinda lost steam halfway through the second round. Sorry about that.


	2. Coda

“It’s been years since I’ve worn a dress,” Viktor said.

His gaze was wistful, lingering on the skirt Yuuri was folding. It was one of the few articles of clothing that had survived the other night intact.

“Oh?” Yuuri replied, curious. His mind wasted no time conjuring the image of Viktor in a dress. His slow heart skipped a beat. “Why?”

Viktor shrugged, the gesture not as nonchalant as he tried to make it seem.

“I used to love it when I was younger. It went wonderfully with the long hair. Then I had my last growth spurt and my old androgyny didn’t suit me anymore. I cut off my hair, crafted a new image. The dresses had to go.”

“Says who?” Yuuri asked quietly.

He didn’t even realize it had come out menacing until Viktor started and shot him an odd look.

“Did someone tell you that?” Yuuri tried to be calmer, didn’t quite succeed.

Viktor just laughed. The sound was hollow but his eyes were bright.

“Oh, Yuuri, no. The only one who shackled me was myself. I thought I had to reinvent myself, and so I did. I was convinced that meant everything about the old me should go. For a time, I was even happy with that.”

Yuuri pictured that; a younger Viktor, already a champion, with the hopes a nation and the eyes of the whole world on him, breaking himself apart to rise from the shards, calling it a surprise.

It was easy to imagine.

He abandoned his folding and went to Viktor, crawling into bed to collapse on top of him. Viktor wheezed at the weight but held him tight.

“You’d look pretty in a dress,” Yuuri told him. “Not that you aren’t always pretty. But still.”

Viktor hummed, deceptively casual. His heart raced under Yuuri’s chest.

“I’ll buy them for you,” Yuuri announced, inspired. He raised his head to meet Viktor’s startled gaze.

“Yu – I – I can buy them myself.”

Yuuri shook his head. He was not good with fashion, not like Viktor, but already, he could imagine Viktor draped in something soft and mild.

Pink. Pale pink. He’d be stunning.

“I want to,” Yuuri told him, framing his face with both hands. “I want to spoil you.”

Viktor’s eyes widened, expression brightening into a blinding smile that brimmed with more emotion than could be named.

“ _Yuuri!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, Ao3 kinda fucked up and posted this twice. I delete the first version but if there's some weirdness with the notifications, this is why.


End file.
